


Love talk and Mr.Han

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: A bit of overstimulation ig, Angst, Bottom Seungsik, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, I just put it all in there im sorry, Intern seungsik, Jealousy, M/M, Manager seungwoo, Please forgive me prompter !!, Seungsik likes exhibitionism, They do it raw once, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, blowjob, explicit content, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Intern Seungsik ends up having countless "no-strings-attached" fucks with Manager SeungwooBut they both end up having a few ....strings.... attached-I suck at titles and plots
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: VICFEST® Open!





	Love talk and Mr.Han

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering from twt, this isnt the work i talked about ^-^, im still writing it  
> But to bring back all those ideas, i wanted to write and publish this.  
> So, another WIP. Out!  
> P.S i went all out with the tags....im worried if the prompter will like it-

  
" _Shh._.." Seungwoo shushed the younger underneath him with his legs spread, completely bare bottom and possibly the lewd-est expression Seungwoo had ever seen on his face. 

You can't blame him, though. 

Seungwoo was entirely inside him, his girth filling up Seungsik until he was gasping for breath, sweat over his forehead and down his neck, and skin reddened-- he breathed out "I-I can't-"  
Seungwoo shoves his lips onto Seungsik's, prodding his tongue in right away and tasting the expanse of Seungsik's mouth as he pulls his cock out agonizingly slow before pushing back in just as slow. 

His pace was torturing, yet so pleasureful as Seungsik moaned into the kiss quite loud, but muffled by Seungwoo's tongue. 

Seungwoo disconnects their lips, leaving a trail of spit between them when he starts rocking his hips back and forth to thrust inside of Seungsik at a slow pace, driving Seungsik insane with every movement,   
And he has to bite his lip to hold back from letting out his voice, feeling Seungwoo's cock move along his walls and brush past his sweet spot while the older's lips continue to abuse his own. 

Seungwoo is usually a gentle kisser, holding Seungsik's face and whatnot just to make the smaller swoon more. But everytime he kissed during sex, his mouth seemed rough and hasty-- _so_ good against Seungsik's that he doesn't even mind his lips swelling red prettily. 

In conclusion, Seungwoo likes to make a mess out of Seungsik.

Seungsik had his blazer thrown somewhere far away, dress shirt unbuttoned-- Seungwoo had laid him down earlier on his work table, moving aside every paper, pen, binder to give Seungsik the room to flail out his hands and grab onto dear life. 

"You need to quiet down, Kang...not every room in this building is sound-proof." Seungwoo whispered straight into Seungsik's ear, pulling out just so the tip of his dick is barely out before he _slammed_ it inside of Seungsik, making him whine out high-pitched.

Seungsik's fingers dig into his shoulders, and Seungwoo being merciless, repeated his movements, roughly thrusting into Seungsik again _and_ again, until the younger had his eyes shut and moaned out continuously.

"Ah, you're- you keep growing bigger, _Ngh_ -" Seungsik has to pause to let out another moan before pulling in his bottom lip, "-Inside me" 

He can't comprehend words, and Seungwoo holds his waist in his large hands, taking advantage of the angle and rams back in, accurately at Seungsik's sweet spot and the thrust was too unexpected for the poor, Seungsik-ie already on edge for a while now and he slams his hand on his mouth to muffle the loud moan that escaped his lips.

His back arches in Seungwoo's hands and he cums untouched, dick going limp against his now stained stomach, and chest heaving while he's left panting.

Seungwoo however, acted like he didn't even see Seungsik cumming as he kept on shoving his cock into Seungsik's prostate, the oversensitivity making Seungsik almost cry out as he claws at Seungwoo's broad back,

"Good boys hold it in until I cum, right?" 

Seungsik remembers that, he really does. 

"Answer me, baby." Seungwoo orders, gripping Seungsik's face between his palm and Seungsik nods, feeling Seungwoo rest in the deepest part inside of him overwhelmingly. 

"Yes..." 

"But you just came. This makes you a bad boy, right? And what do bad boys get?" 

"Punishment- But! Its- Mr.Han's fault for doing that suddenly, no?" 

Seungwoo chuckles from above him, "Don't make cute faces like that." He continued his pace from earlier, slowly increasing with every thrust as he started pounding back into Seungsik almost violently, hard and rough thrusts hitting his sweet spot again and again.

"It feels good- _really_ good." Seungsik moans out softly, turning hard again and he feels his gut warm up again, 

While Seungwoo sped up, getting more lousy with his thrusts, and Seungsik was spread so nicely around him, hot and tight-- " _Fuck_ , you feel amazing. I'm going to cum, baby." Seungwoo said, just a habit of his to call Seungsik 'baby' 'love' 'darling' when they were alone. 

Seungsik tightens his arms around Seungwoo's neck, "Yes, yes. Me too, Han-" and Seungwoo chases his high, grunting and fucking into Seungsik's hole harshly as he came inside the condom,

Seungsik wraps a palm around his own dick to pump himself off and came yet again over his abs, covering them with more cum. 

They're both panting, out of breaths and still high from the orgasms until there's suddenly a knock on the door and an attempt of turning the door knob,

Seungsik gasps, eyes wide and locked at the door to Seungwoo's personal room which they were currently inside of,  
The manager had a room of his own, after all. 

"Mr.Han? Director-nim?" 

Seungwoo turned Seungsik's face towards himself, "The door's locked." He whispered almost inaudible and Seungsik lighly punches his chest,

"He's not here." And Seungsik watches the foot's shadow disappear from the space under the door,   
And as soon as they're clear, he glares at Seungwoo above him, "Well, I have an internship at risk, Mr.Han." 

"And I have my job at risk, don't I, Mr.Bad Boy who cums without permission?" 

Seungsik blushes a deep shade of red, "Pull it out."

Seungwoo furrows his brows and then raises them like he just remembered something important, and pulled out from Seungsik's loose hole, quickly tying up the condom and throwing it away. 

"I think the janitor knows. He takes the trash out twice every week." Seungwoo said, moving to put his dick inside and zip up his pants, looking literally the exact same as he was before he fucked the life out of Seungsik.

He didn't take off his suit, or pants, or even tie. All he had to do was fix his hair and he'd look just like the intimidating, hot Manager. 

Meanwhile, Seungsik had his clothes discarded on the floor except for his shirt that he still had on, stomach stained with his own cum and swollen lips.  
Speaking of lips, they looked too irresistable for Seungwoo to not dip down and lock them with his own sweetly. 

Seungsik moved his mouth gently against Seungwoo's, but the older only nibbled on Seungsik's bottom lip softly before pulling away,

"What can the janitor do to our Intern-nim?" He teased with a chuckle and Seungsik rolled his eyes, "Pass me the tissue paper, you pervert."   
Seungwoo chuckled more at that, tearing off some tissue from the roll and handing Seungsik who cleaned his stomach, sitting up on his table. 

"Janitor can tell our CEO and get me kicked out. He's probably disgusted seeing your used condoms....poor guy." Seungsik pouted and Seungwoo pushed a finger onto his lips, "Quiet down, Kang. Someone may hear you." 

Seungsik reached over and grabbed Seungwoo's tie, pulling him down so that he was on eye-level to Seungsik,

"You shouldn't be so scared. You don't have much to lose as the Manager of the department."

Seungwoo smiled at him innocently, placing his thumb on Seungsik's lips and playing with the soft skin, "I'm more scared of losing _you_ , Kang." 

Seungsik huffed out at that, "I'm not giving you anything with that sweet talk or with-" he glanced down to Seungwoo's crotch, " _that_."

Seungwoo shook his head, "You wouldn't understand. Here, I'll help you dress up."

Seungwoo had a tiring morning as usual, and it was evening now as he sat in his office, hands clasped together and a bunch of papers in front of him.  
But looking at him, you couldn't tell he had a rough morning because he had the cockiest smirk on his face. 

On his very, handsome and alluring face. 

Almost everyone in the workplace drooled over their Manager, Han Seungwoo.   
Yet, too intimidated to even enter his room without asking and knocking twice. 

But the intern was an exception, since Kang Seungsik was too cute and adorable for Seungwoo to hold back. 

And, he was just the right mix of sexy, innocent in some sense, and patient.   
Not to mention, his ass was the most wonderful thing ever. 

And his mouth.  
Which was about to bring Seungwoo to cloud 9 in a few minutes.

They're disrupted by a knock on the door though and Seungsik freezes, looking up at Seungwoo from where he was on the ground, with large eyes and the older only moves his revolving chair forward so Seungsik is moved under his work desk and hidden away.  
Seungsik gasps, feeling himself move from being on his knees, and get under the slight darkness, the space too small for him.

And he looks up at Seungwoo who was smiling politely at the employee entering the room after Seungwoo said a gentle "Come in."

Only Seungwoo's top half was visible to the employee, and Seungsik reaches forward,

"Um, CEO asked me to tell you that he has a new intern coming ny tomorrow. And that he wants you to take care of her, and-" 

Seungwoo nodded, listening intently but then he felt a hand trace up the zip of his pants and he just continued to keep his focus on the employee, not to get distracted by the man under his table now unzipping the pants to grope his member through the boxers.

Seungwoo feels a shudder coming up his spine but he holds back, just pursing his lips and listening,

"Okay, I got that. I'll let CEO know about the details from my-" he huffed, "Side." Seungsik had brought his face forward to mouth at the clothed member, hands underneath him as he leaned forward on all fours.

"Right, sir." The employee turned on his heel to leave while Seungsik had pulled down the boxer too and held the dick in his hand, taking it out from the restrained boxers and into his warm palms, feeling and seeing it harden right in fromt of him.   
The employee turns around right before he's out the door, "Oh, also, have you seen Intern Kang?" 

Seungwoo pretended to ponder and shook his head, "Not really, no. I'll ring him up and ask where he is-"  
"-do me a favor and tell everyone I'm booked for the evening. There's quite some work here, you see. And let's go for a dinner tomorrow, tell that too please." Seungwoo managed to say, he could feel Seungsik's warm tongue coming in contact with the tip of his cock, teasingly just licking up the slit with small licks. 

  
The employee perks up at the mention of food and happily shuts the door behind him.   
And Seungwoo yanks his chair back, pulling Seungsik with him who had his arms braced on the bottom of the chair. 

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Seungwoo asks the younger holding his dick in his hand still and leaning forward to keep licking at his slit, "What was what?" Seungsik asked him back nonchalantly, blowing on the slit next and stealing the words from Seungwoo's mouth.  
"Wh-Why did you do that?" 

"Do what, _Mr.Han_?" Seungsik asked in his sultry voice, taking the head in his warm mouth slowly while looking up at Seungwoo,

He knows what that does to Seungwoo, and indeed the Manager shivered before letting out a small hiss, his eyes never leaving Seungsik's, watching how the younger matained eye-contact while slowly inching the cock inside his mouth.

And Seungwoo was growing harder with every second, his hand involuntarily going into Seungsik's brown hair.   
Seungsik boldly took more of the cock in, his jaw slack as he started thrusting it in and out of his mouth slowly but then Seungwoo gripped his hair firmly, forcing him to pause his actions.

"I have a call to make, baby. Be nice, and cock-warm me until then?" 

Seungsik looked up at him with doe and needy eyes, "Mhm?" He asked with his mouth full and Seungwoo grinned down at him, "Just keep my cock in your mouth, don't move." 

Seungsik slides the dick out swiftly, drool on the corner of his lips, "Huh?"

Seungwoo softened his hold and brushed a hand through Seungsik's hair, "Just do as I say, can you do that for me, Kang? Keep it in your mouth and stay still. Don't suck me off until I tell you it's okay to." 

Seungsik only nodded and in one gulp, he had it almost all inside his mouth while the base was in his hand. He held the cock in his mouth, not too deep but just there and Seungwoo watched every single movement of the younger. His blown out pupils and pretty lips were too hard to resist.

Seungwoo brushed his fingers into Seungsik's locks, just holding the strands between his fingers and feeling Seungsik's warm mouth engulf him deep enough for Seungwoo to sigh out.

He reached for his telephone to call the CEO, warning Seungsik before-hand, "Don't move even a little, okay? I don't want to punish you, baby."   
Seungsik whimpered against his cock, sending vibrations up Seungwoo's pelvic and he bites his lip, "Ah....not that either." 

The ringing stops and the call is picked up,   
"Hello, CEO-nim." Seungwoo started, humming in response every once in a while and chatting up.

Unbeknownst to him, Seungsik had taken off his bottoms half-way along with his underwear and was palming his own cock right now.  
He didn't expect himself to get turned on by just having Seungwoo's cock in his mouth but he got undeniably hard-- the way Seungwoo spoke to him lowly, and his cock was filling up not only Seungsik's mouth but his senses as well.  
He was all over Seungsik's thoughts, hard and that peculiar taste he always had in his mouth and he held back a needy whine when he felt a few drops of precum drip down his throat.

He almost gagged, just swallowing down the droplets and he looked up to see Seungwoo smirking down at him, 

' _Bastard_.' Seungsik thought, ' _He likes toying with me too much.'_

"Yes, I will look into that file, too." 

Seungwoo continued talking unfazed, while Seungsik collected the precum from his own cock and lubed up his fingers, stretching his arm back to prod at his entrance and slowly push a digit inside.   
He holds back yet another moan threatening to spill out of his lips when Seungwoo pushes his dick in deeper and Seungsik has to keep himself from gagging, just swallows whatever Seungwoo gives him while his other hand was busy jerking himself off. 

"The new intern, yes, yes. I will take good care of her, Sir. Don't worry. I've been taking good care of Intern Kang as well."

Seungsik tenses, wondering if the 'good care' Seungwoo gave him would be the same as the other intern. 

But he shouldn't care, all _this_ is for relieving stress only anyways.

He pushed the disturbing thought out of his head and focused on sliding his finger in and out of his hole gently, just feeling it thrust inside of him and soon, its not enough for him as he enters another finger-- stretching himself open nice with his two fingers, scissoring his hole and twisting his wrist to reach as deep as he could.

"Yes, Sir. I've invited everyone for a dinner tomorrow to welcome the new intern. Please leave it all to me." Seungwoo said, hoping the obscene noises from Seungsik fingering himself weren't audible on the other side.

  
There was a decent amount of noise in the room now, from Seungsik breathing heavy through his nose, eyebrows scrunched and face twisted in pleasure, to his fingers now pumping inside of himself faster, the squelching sounds getting louder as he picked up his pace.  
"Yes, thank you. Later, Sir." Seungwoo hung up the call and parted himself from Seungsik harshly, he held his dick in his hand and went ahead to lock his door twice and he returned back to find Seungsik still on the floor with his fingers penetrating his hole.

And before Seungsik knows what's happening, he is picked up by Seungwoo, a yelp leaving hisn lips, his fingers leaving his ass and holding Seungwoo's shoulders as the taller raises Seungsik's legs and wraps them around his own waist.

Seungwoo moves them towards the wooden wall at the back, so that Seungwoo's back is facing the door while Seungsik has the entire door in his viewpoint but all he can care about is the furious Seungwoo hovering above him.

"Being naughty today, are we?" Seungwoo asked, gazing into Seungsik's pleasured eyes and the Manager spreads apart Seungsik's legs before he delves his fingers in the soft heat Seungsik held inside him.

"I- Ah- I didn't do anything naughtier than usual." Seungsik whisper-moaned, feeling Seungwoo's longer, calloused fingers reaching inside of him and thrusting into him. Seungwoo knew where to rub and prod at to make Seungsik lose his mind, and he did exactly that-- twisting and bending his fingers violently inside Seungsik's hole, making him moan out louder.

"What was so hot about cockwarming me that you started fingering yourself, huh?" Seungwoo asked, his questions so demanding as usual and all Seungsik could do was part his legs more and let Seungwoo mess him up inside.

His voice was getting louder and whinier, and Seungwoo leaned down his neck to kiss him hungrily, wrapping their tongues together.

He used that kiss as a distraction and slid out his fingers, just to re-enter the tightness but with his cock.

He halted before pushing in, parting their lips and asking, "I don't have a condom on me right now." 

Seungsik's fingernails dug into Seungwoo's nape, "Don't cum inside me, that's it."  
But really, nothing could've prepared Seungsik for the feeling of Seungwoo's raw dick pushing inside of him.

It stretched him more than before, and the mixed feeling of slight pain but immense pleasure made Seungsik whine out and arch his back. Seungwoo held his waist, and he took a moment to take off Seungsik's suit and pop off buttons hastily, leaving his chest bare and open for Seungwoo.

The older started sliding in and out of Seungsik, pressing him further into the cold wall and his lips moved down Seungsik's jaw and to his neck. 

It was weird to describe but he loved the scent of Seungsik, especially when they were having sex-- somehow Seungsik sounded a hundred times sweeter and his body just had the sexiest reactions, the way it jolted when Seungwoo prepared his angle and rammed into him.

Seungsik's jaw dropped in a silent moan, and he shook his head at Seungwoo in urgency, smacking his nape, "Don't do it again- I'll cum too soon." 

Seungwoo brushed his nose against Seungsik's neck, "So? Cum for me, baby. _Do it_. Again and again, keep cumming for me as much you want."

Seungsik whimpered at his words, "I-I'd love to, but the overstimulation feels a bit..." he admitted shyly and Seungwoo slowed down to kiss his temple almost lovingly,   
"Then, hold it in. I can't be generous to you after what you did."

And he was slamming his cock back in faster than before, reaching deeper and hitting his prostate head-on with every thrust. It felt too good for Seungsik who threw his head back and moaned out loud, making Seungwoo shush him with his lips merely,

"Do you want to get caught that badly, Kang? The door can fling open and you'll be the one who's seen first with the manager's cock inside you. Would you like that? Would you like a couple eyes on you?" Seungwoo felt him tighten up inside, while holding Seungwoo tightly as he could feel every merciless thrust inside of him.

Seungwoo was filling him up, rubbing against his sweet spot and intoxicating his mind with his cock and lips against Seungsik's skin.

And Seungsik had told him already he was about to come, but he held himself back as much as he could, knowing that would never work for him.

He grabs Seungwoo's tie, and Seungwoo knew well what that meant as he quickly latched his lips from Seungsik's collarbone to his nipple and the younger whined lewdly, curling his toes.

This was his last string and Seungwoo licked a stripe up the bud before taking it in his mouth and suckling on it all while his big cock fucked Seungsik's prostate heavenly good.  
"I'm going to come- fuck- can I come, Mr.Han?" He asked all too quickly in one breath and Seungwoo just rocked his hips faster into his hole, "Yes, baby. You can cum all you want." He said through heavy breathing.

Seungsik gasped before he moaned shrill, spasming as his dick spurted out cum and the sight was so beautiful for Seungwoo to behold- he quickly pulled out and rubbed his own cock over Seungsik's chest, cumming all over the intern's smooth chest.

Seungsik is out of breath, panting and gasping, and Seungwoo thinks its the first time ever that the intern has looked up at him after sex and smiled.

He smiles so prettily up at Seungwoo, "Fuck, that felt good."

Seungwoo only shuddered, and reached below to nip at Seungsik's ear and neck, "You always feel so good to me, Kang."  
He recieves a light tap on his chest and Seungsik is pushing him away,

"You're too romantic. I'm not your lover."

Seungwoo grabbed his wrist, the same that was on his chest, "I like everything about you, though. You shouldn't just ignore my advances like that, Kang."

Seungsik giggles at him, "Don't sulk, now. Everything between us is just sexual, don't forget you're the one who said that." 

Seungwoo bit the inside of his cheek, "You play too hard to get, baby. I'm saying I like you now."

"But I don't. Now move so I can clean myself, Mr.Han."

Apparently Seungwoo's room need renovation so he moved into the extra room just for today, and Seungsik recieved a call from his Manager,  
' _Come to my office, Kang_.'

Seungsik stood up from his cabin, and Chan looked at him with a polite small, "Mr.Han has called you again?"  
Seungsik nodded, "I will be back soon. The matter doesn't seem important." He said truthfully,

Seungwoo didn't sound like he needed a fuck right now. 

Chan just shrugged, "Whatever you say, Manager's favorite."

Seungsik huffs, "There's no such thing. Please don't make misunderstandings in the office." He added a smile to seem more angelic before he left. 

The new room was a floor higher, where only a few people were working calmly. 

  
He hadn't seen the new room so when he saw the doors shut, glazed with turquoise color and absolutely nothing visible through the glass doors- he was intruiged. 

He knocked before he went straight in, seeing the man sitting in his chair, much more relaxed than ever today. 

"Good evening, Mr.Han." Seungsik said, unbuttoning his suit to sit down and Seungwoo smiled at him, "Go and lock the door for me, will you?" 

Seungsik obliges, not one to say no to him anyways. He has always been fairly obedient and nice to Seungwoo, which was a trait the older could never have enough of. 

And when Seungsik turned around to go and lock the door, he gasped-

The doors were entirely see-through from the inside.

You could see every, single, person in the room. 

"These doors....you can see out of them but not inside?" Seungsik asked, moving forward and placing his hand flat on the door, just watching everyone work and he hears a little shuffling and then Seungwoo is right behind him.  
He feels the older loom over his back, leaning down to say in Seungsik's ear, "Quite interesting, right, baby?"   
Seungsik locked the door as Seungwoo told him to earlier, making sure to be quiet so no one hears him lock the door. 

And Seungwoo has craned his neck down to kiss along the side of Seungsik's neck, keeping a firm hand on Seungsik's waist to pull him closer. 

Seungsik shivers lightly, "W-Wait. What if someone can see us?" 

Seungwoo chuckled, the rumble from his chest feeling up Seungsik's back from how close they suddenly were, "You came in through the same door and nothing was visible." 

Seungwoo was right, yet somehow seeing all the people made him nervous, especially when Seungwoo's hand trailed over his chest and down to his clothed crotch- he didn't even notice himself getting hard until Seungwoo's teasing tone spoke into his ear,  
"What are you getting hard for? So, you do like being watched after all?" 

Seungsik turned around to argue, but he was quickly pushed into the door by Seungwoo, and his breath gets taken away seeing the earlier completely composed Seungwoo, now with eyes hooded by lust.

Seungsik inhales a sharp intake of breath, "I-" Seungsik can't argue, he doesn't like to lie and be doubtful of consent,  
So all he does is gulp and nod slowly, "We can find that out..." he trails off, circling his arms around Seungwoo's neck and bringing the taller down so his breath is merely fanning over Seungwoo's lips,  
He took Seungwoo off-guard.

Seungwoo just grins, "You never cease to amaze me, Kang."   
He says, hands getting busy in undressing Seungsik after turning him back around so they're chest-to-back again like earlier.

Seungsik felt his heartbeat quicken, his coat falling off his shoulders as Seungwoo started peppering soft kisses along his jaw, to his ear where his gently nibbled at the earlobe just _so_ , that Seungsik sighed out.   
His shirt went off next, pretty and muscled shoulders coming into view and Seungwoo immediately bent his neck down to kiss along the tight skin of Seungsik's left shoulder.

"What if they can see you right now, baby? See you holding in your moans as I kiss you like this?" 

Seungsik smiled at Seungwoo's reflection in front of him in the glass, "Can you hurry up...I told everyone I'll be back soon." 

Seungwoo's hand tightened on Seungsik's waist and he reached his palm over to unbutton Seungsik's shirt entirely and expose his torso completely.

"What's the rush...do you perhaps want to get back to Heo?" 

Seungsik chuckles, leaning back into Seungwoo's chest, and holding his hand that was moving up his chest just to bring it down below to his own crotch,  
"You're not in a place to be jealous, Mr.Han. Hurry up and _fuck_ me." 

Seungwoo was speechless, he knew this was both-ways but somehow everytime Seungsik took the initiative, Seungwoo felt like he was melting inside-

He felt himself light up inside.

Didn't he say he likes Seungsik?   
Seungwoo absolutely despised each and every one that came even slightly closer than normal to Seungsik. 

But all he did right now was comply, and unzip Seungsik's pants, letting them fall to his feet as he shook them down with his feet and took them off all the way.  
Seungwoo's mouth started licking on Seungsik's shoulder, slowly sucking there and Seungsik jolted, he could feel the heat from Seungwoo's mouth and then the older suddenly brought his hand up and put his fingers inside Seungsik's mouth.

Seungwoo moved up, and up Seungsik's neck, stopping at the skin where his neck connected with his shoulder and he sucked there, digging his teeth in and making Seungsik whimper out through Seungwoo's fingers.

Seungsik ran his tongue around Seungwoo's fingers, lubricating them generously before Seungwoo took his fingers out.

  
Everyone is busy in their work, but everytime Seungsik opened his eyes, he felt like he could be seen and he didn't think he would enjoy it but his heart was hammering against his chest, and Seungwoo was clouding his senses like usual.

Seungsik's eyes shut, feeling the pad of Seungwoo's fingers now at his entrance and he realizes his boxers were already down at his ankles while he was busy looking outside.

Seungwoo could hear his breath quicken, and he wrapped an arm around Seungsik's dick while the other went inside his hole only to notice how loose it already was.   
But then someone familiar steps out the elevator and Seungwoo presses his lips against Seungsik's hair, "Look who's here, babe. Wonder if he can see you right now?" 

Seungsik opened his eyes, looking at the co-worker had gotten closest to-- Chan. Heo Chan.

He was looking around, voice clearly heard, "Hear that? He's looking for you...while you're here," Seungwoo pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in, since Seungsik was stretched out already, he bended them right into Seungsik's weak spot, making him tumble over and almost fall onto the door, "-getting _fucked_ by my fingers. It'd be nice if he saw you, no?"

Seungsik just bit his bottom lip, seeing Chan walk towards the door and it felt like Chan was trying to see through it. He walked up close to the door, and Seungwoo pulled his fingers out of Seungsik's entrance--

The younger sighed of relief, and then shuddered, Chan's eyes looked like they could see him right now, see all of him from head-to-toe. 

Chan knocks on the door, "Mr.Han? Is Intern Kang with you?" 

Seungsik was about to turn around to see what Seungwoo was up to when he felt large hands bend him over and spread his cheeks apart, only to feel Seungwoo's hardened cock slide into him.

Seungsik slaps his hand on his mouth, muffling the loud whine-   
Seungwoo smirks, watching Seungsik become restless under him, twitching around him tightly.

Chan knocks again, "Mr.Han?" He turns around to the employees working in their cabins, "Is Mr.Han not in?"

One of them replies, "He might be taking a nap. You can come later. Kang must be somewhere else." 

"Oh...? Alright." Chan said lastly, while Seungwoo only started pushing into Seungsik deeper before pulling out and driving his cock into him rougher. Seungsik let out muffled moans, and Seungwoo wraps an arm around his waist to make him lean back, his cock reaching deeper inside Seungsik this way as the younger laid his head on Seungwoo's shoulder. He turned his face towards Seungwoo, reaching his arm back to mix his fingers through Seungwoo's hair and bring their mouths together.

Seungwoo was _throbbing_ inside of him, the only reason he detached earlier was to put on a condom silently.

And Seungsik knew well enough this room wasn't soundproof, yet he moaned continuously into Seungwoo's mouth-- all the worry from the current project drilling into his ass while he let his own out.

His stomach heated up, and Seungwoo kissed him deeper, palming his cock along with to make Seungsik lose himself and the younger falters-- his voice turning sweet and shrill as he moaned louder into Seungwoo's mouth, feeling the older's dick brush against the sensitive bundle of veins inside of him.

"Tell me, baby. What if everyone can see you right now? With my cock inside of you like this?"   
Seungwoo demanded,

And Seungsik mewled when Seungwoo pinched his nipple, "I...I don't care all that much-" Seungsik replied, quickly locking lips with Seungwoo to lower down his moan when Seungwoo pulled on the bud.

" _Please_ -" he begged, and Seungwoo smirked against his lips, pumping his cock in faster until it was barely even pulling out and just continuously delving into Seungsik's prostate.

"Please, what? Please stop?"

Seungsik shook his head, "Please, make me cum. Please, _Mr.Han,_ " Seungsik knew everytime he called Seungwoo that, using that needy, seductive voice, it drove the Manager insane.

He felt Seungwoo slow down from the way Seungsik whispered on to his lips, "Let me cum, Mr.Han-" he cuts off with a small moan he swallows in right away, Seungwoo had pushed his cock in harshly, speeding up and just messing up Seungsik inside by now,  
He didn't angle his hips anymore, he just thrusted inside deeper, rubbing Seungsik's dick as he did so,  
" _Just_ like this, Mr.Han... You feel so- _good_ -" he whimpered through broken moans, and Seungwoo's hip stutter, just riding his orgasm into Seungsik's hole with a deep moan and his mouth connected with Seungsik's.

"Fuck, _baby_ \- you're so hot around me." Seungwoo said, panting and he rammed into Seungsik just once more before the boy was cumming over his stomach and onto Seungwoo's hand plenty.

Seungsik moaned prettily into Seungwoo's mouth, his torso twitching from the orgasm and out of breath- "Mr.Han-" Seungsik started, but Seungwoo was already pulling out and taking off the condom to throw it away as he looked for tissues to hand them to Seungsik. 

Seungwoo seemed off suddenly, he had his back facing Seungsik and got unusually quiet, which made Seungsik grab a hold of his tie and bring him towards himself, he leans up and kisses Seungwoo-- slow and sensual, and Seungwoo does kiss him back, but not like always.

He pulls back first, and dabbed the tissue at Seungsik's abs, cleaning him up.  
"I took too much of your time, sorry for that." Seungwoo said, stopping to gaze at Seungsik before he played with the younger's front hair, eyes raking up and down his body to take in every detail of his disheveled state.

"It's okay. It's not like you forced me." 

Seungwoo chuckles deeply, making sure to be quiet, "I wouldn't dare." 

The aura between them wasn't so teasing anymore and Seungsik thinks if its a good time to do what he wants to right now, but seeing Seungwoo's lips made him just forget it and go on to kiss him.

Seungwoo parts his lips, keeping his hands on Seungsik's waist and kissing him deeper as Seungsik tilted his head and locked his lips with Seungwoo's again, and again until soft smacks filled the room.

"I'll see you tonight then." Seungsik said breathily and Seungwoo nodded, "Mh-mm" kissing Seungsik once more before letting him go to get dressed.

  
  


  
"You're fun. I guess it really is nice to have someone so young in our workplace." Seungwoo said, smiling down at ths new intern that sat beside him and she bowed politely in response only. 

Seungwoo had chose a fancy restaurant for the group dinner, their entire batch scattered on the tables. 

Seungsik was sat between his cabin-neighbours Lim Sejun and Heo Chan, wearing just a black satin dress shirt and pants. The dark set of clothes made him look handsome, and pretty, making it harder for Seungwoo to not just sit down and stare at him forever.

"Yeah, Manager's right. Having a young person really changes the mood. Intern Kang is our age so the mood didn't really change-" an employee joked, laughing at his own words but quietening down when he notices Seungwoo's eyes narrowing at him.

"Please say thing to uplift others without bringing another down with it." Seungwoo said, his tone hardening.

"Sorry, Mr.Han." the 'Mr.Han' made him almost roll his eyes, he wants to reserve that title for Seungsik only, that man can say it so beautifully- his voice sweeter than any fruit to ever exist, but unfortunately, Seungsik would stop using that title if he ever found out how much Seungwoo adores it from him.

"Let's just order food, yes?" The new intern said to ease the tension around them which thankfully worked as they got busy discussing what would be better for dinner.

Meanwhile on the other table sat Seungsik, hiding his grin behind his palm when Sejun and Chan started bickering about who he favors more,  
"I don't favor anyone, though?" 

Chan shook his head, determined,  
"You do, you just don't realize it. You even gave me your number. Does Sejun has your number?"

Sejun's eyes widened, "I do, actually." His voice increasing, "But Intern Kang is also my partner for the project, is he yours too?" Chan said louder and Sejun half-yelled, "Doesn't change the fact Seungsik Hyung likes me more."  
"Seungsik HYUNG?" Chan exclaimed and Seungsik was enjoying this too much,

He shushed them with a smile, "Pipe down! We're getting weird looks" Seungsik glanced at Seungwoo as he said that, making the older keep his eyes glued to Seungsik's face.

"They're having fun, its nice to see that." Seungwoo said, holding the glass of wine in his hand and taking a sip from the red, addictive liquid-- it reminded him of Seungsik's lips.

  
Red, dark, soft, sweet and addictive.

He smiles to himself, gulping down the liquid and his eyes went back to Seungsik, who was now engulfed in a hug from his left by Sejun,  
Seungwoo's stomach dropped dangerously, he felt angry.

His eyes weren't on Seungsik anymore but on Sejun's hand around Seungsik's waist,   
He wanted to go and pry that hand off. 

But Seungsik would mind that.

  
He is brought back to earth by the new intern, "I look forward to being in your care, Mr.Han."   
Somehow, Seungsik heard that and it took his attention as he looked at the duo, where Seungwoo smiled down at her,

"So do I, Intern Park. Let's work well together." They continued to chat, and Seungsik didn't know why his chest burned, hearing her call Seungwoo 'Mr.Han'

' _Could he like her calling him that just as much as he likes it when I call him Mr.Han....'_

"Earth to Kang!" Chan nudged him and Seungsik smiled, it didn't reach his eyes because he had a discomfort in his chest, something heavy,  
His own words from earlier rung in his ear,  
' _You're in no place to be jealous_ '

  
Actually, him and Seungwoo were normal Intern-Manager a month ago until, Seungwoo made an unusual request  
_"It will only be sexual, physical, no-strings-attached, so you don't have to worry."_

" **What if we get caught?"**

" _I'll handle that."_

And Seungsik remembers that Seungwoo looked as hot as ever, making it way too hard for him to decline his offer.  
Plus, Seungsik had his own load to get off. Sex once in a while wouldn't hurt.

But he's afraid that this was becoming more than a sex-only relationship.

Why was he...getting jealous of Seungwoo and the new intern interacting?

Seungsik knows the answer but he's too scared to admit it, yet.

  
The clock hit 11, and Seungsik's cheeks were tinted red, a smile on his face as he gulped down another shot of Soju.  
Half of the team had left already, including Sejun. Chan shook Seungsik, "Hey! Seungsik, wake up. I'll need you to tell me your address so I can drop you off."

Seungsik blinked at him drowsily, his attention diverting to Seungwoo standing up, completely sober, "Let's go, I'll drop you off. It's not safe for women to wander off alone at this hour." He said to Park Intern, and Seungsik watched the girl shy a little before bowing in gratitude and following Seungwoo.

Seungwoo paused in his steps, watching Chan pick Seungsik and just to make a show out of it, Seungsik wraps his arms around Chan's bicep, leaning his head on Chan's shoulder. 

"Take me home, yes~" 

He looked at Seungwoo with a drunk smile playing on his lips and Chan cringed to himself, "I am, I am- My car is outside, so cooperate with me." 

"Goodnight, Mr.Han..." Seungsik said, and Seungwoo felt his pants tighten. He gulped down, his heart pacing fast.

Seungwoo shoots Chan a look, "Hand him to me. I know his place so I'll drop him off. He's too drunk to say it himself."   
And Chan just let Seungwoo take hold of Seungsik and keep him up by his waist firmly, 

"Heo, please drop Intern Park off safely." 

Chan gave him a salute, bowing to Intern Park politely, "I'll have another Byeol with me, so you girls can chat during the ride." Chan said and they stepped out the place, leaving Seungwoo and Seungsik alone.

And Seungwoo looked down at Seungsik, to see the younger pouting and frowning. 

"Let's get you home." 

Seungsik shrugged off Seungwoo's hand from his waist, "I can do it on my own." 

Seungwoo grabbed his wrist just in time as Seungsik stumbled and almost fell face-first on the floor, "No, you can't. Just come." 

"I can't cum all the time, Mr.Ha-" Seungwoo put a finger on his lips, eyes a little wide and a smile made way onto his face, " _Intern Kang,"_ he grit his teeth, "Let's not stir up trouble, come." 

Seungsik kept frowning, and he jerked his hand away from Seungwoo's hold, "I can walk on my own" Seungwoo, wanting to just take care of him, reached for his arm again only for Seungsik to glare at him with glazed eyes,

"Don't _fucking_ touch me." 

And suddenly he was all okay and walking fine on his own to Seungwoo's black toyota. 

The ride was eerily quiet and Seungwoo thought he didn't get this chance often, to have a drunk Seungsik by his side. So he took the longer route home, but Seungsik noticed something "Where are you going, my home is the other way."

"The other route is under construction." 

  
Seungsik let out a grumpy whine, "I actually don't even want to stay with you right now, stop the car."

Seungwoo shook his head dismissively, "Just be quiet, Kang."

Seungsik inhaled, the lava inside him bubbling up, ready to burst,

"I'm pissed enough already." Seungwoo finished and Seungsik sat up, "Yeah? I'm _fucking_ pissed today, too. I'm about to lose my temper and punch you right now, how about that, Manager?" 

Seungwoo smirked to himself, "Why are you pissed?" 

Seungsik spat the question back at him, "Why are _you_ pissed, Manager?" Seungsik called him manager only when they were in public, so calling manager right now,

Must mean Seungsik's mad at him.

"Because your colleagues were all over you today. It makes me mad, and I can't do anything about it because you refuse to be mine." 

Seungsik makes a childish face at him, "Oh, really? What about yourself, Manager? Getting all lovey dovey with the new intern." Seungsik said, not even caring that the truth was spilling out- which was exactly what Seungwoo wanted.

"I didn't get lovey dovey with her. We were talking only. Lim had his arm around you. I didn't touch her even a bit." 

_"So?_ You were protecting her and smiling at her, and being- being such a gentleman. You smiled even when she called you Mr.Han,"   
Seungwoo opened his mouth to speak but Seungsik didn't let him, "No! Listen to me. I'm never calling you Mr.Han again since you like it so much from others besides me."

Seungwoo halted the car at the traffic light, the streets almost empty at this hour except for a few cars.

"I didn't like it. She's new so I didn't want to scare her. I smiled like that at everyone. Besides-" he gazed at Seungsik warmly, who was looking back at him with furrowed eyebrows and blurred vision,

"I like you, Kang. I can be jealous of everyone who gets to touch you openly while I can't do so without a hit to my ribs," Seungwoo's eyes flickered to Seungsik's lips,   
' _Wine_...' he thought, continuing his words, "I'm a possessive man, Kang. It's understandable for me. But tell me why, are you so mad over me being friendly with the new intern? You don't like me, right?"

Seungsik grows silent, averting gaze from Seungwoo.

"Cat got your tongue, baby?" 

Seungsik huffs, "Don't call me that. And- you don't like me either. You just like my body, like the way I feel, like our sexual chemistry. That's it." 

Seungwoo chuckles, the light turning green and he swerves the car into his underground parking lot, speeding up a little.  
Seungsik needs to think fast, he let out too much information in his drunken state. 

Seungwoo parks the car in a secluded space, rolling up the tinted windows and locking the doors, confusing Seungsik,

"Aren't we getting off...?"

Seungwoo unbuckled his seat belt, "We will. After you tell me why you really are pissed today."

Seungsik didn't meet his eyes, he just looked down and fiddled with his fingers mindlessly, "I, already told you why."

"But it didn't make sense. Did it, Kang? And secondly, I do like you, Kang. You're not the first Intern to work under me and neither the first man I've had sex with. You are special to me, in ways more than just sexual. All that's holding me back is _your_ feelings about me."

Seungsik just listened quietly, gulping and not even glancing at Seungwoo anymore who kept his eyes fixated on Seungsik's pretty face. 

"So tell me, baby. What's the truth?" He held Seungsik's chin in his hand to force him to look up at him and Seungsik's eyes spoke it all.

_'I like you too, but I'm scared'_

Seungwoo smiled at him softly, "It's alright. I'm not going to force you." He unlocked the doors, giving Seungsik the freedom to leave, "Just remember that whether it be the new intern or anybody else- no one comes even close to you in my eyes." 

Seungsik nibbled on his bottom lip, head in a haze about how he should take in all this at the same time.

Seungwoo is too sweet, too romantic with his words and Seungsik didn't want to leave for the night.

"The door's unlocked, you can go now." 

"Can you stay with me for the night?" Seungsik asked nervously,   
"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to hold back tonight, its better if you leave."

Seungsik unbuckled his own seatbelt, 

A moment.

And then he reached over, grabbing Seungwoo by the collar and bringing him closer to kiss him. The taste of wine is evident on Seungwoo's lips, and Seungsik opens his mouth to shove his tongue in and taste more of the older.   
Their tongues mingle together wetly, connecting and moving against each other hotly. 

Seungwoo gasped into the kiss, feeling Seungsik's hand grope his clothed boner, he pulls back, "Kang..."

"I, don't want to do this anymore." Seungsik said.  
Seungwoo petted his head, "You're drunk, love. Go get some sleep. We'll see each other when you're sober."

Seungsik shook his head, "I like you, too, Mr.Han. I like your voice, and your hands, and your eyes, your lips, everything. But, I'm terrified." 

Seungwoo shuddered, his hand that had come to rest at the small of Seungsik's back slowly slipping down,  
"Please don't make this harder for me, Kang. Love me or leave me. Don't keep me stuck in the middle like this."

Seungsik felt bad.   
And so he promises himself.   
Tomorrow, when he's sober, he will say it all and get this burden over with. 

"Goodnight, Mr.Han." he said before sprinting off to his house, leaving Seungwoo on the edge. 

A promise is a promise.  
Seungsik would never back out from a promise. And so the next day, he waits for an oppurtunity.

"Manager, can we talk?" He asks Seungwoo in his room, and Seungwoo nods him to go on without sparing a glance at the Intern-- it seemed as if he was avoiding him.  
"I wanted to talk about last night-" the telephone ring cut him off, and Seungwoo pursed his lips, "We can talk later." He said, and it was an indirect way of dismissing Seungsik who just frowned to himself and left.

It was hard to build up all that courage within him to admit it all,  
But everytime he thought that admitting it would mean giving Seungwoo a chance-- he felt like all his walls broke down again.

All while there was a voice in his head urging him to do it.

More like, a voice in his _Heart_.

His head was trying to be logical while his heart wanted nothing except to stop lying and be Seungwoo's.   
Seungsik rubbed his temple, ' _Why was Seungwoo running away now?'_

And so after work ends, Seungsik waits for the older by his car, and Seungwoo is surprised to see Seungsik there but he just unlocks the car, beckoning Seungsik, "Let's get inside." He smiled. 

Seungsik's heart tightened and he just seats himself on the car.

Seungwoo turns on the ignition, taking the route to his place and he looks at Seungsik, "You're fine with my place?" 

"Huh? Oh, yes." Seungsik said, trying to find words and he straightened his back, ' _Now or Never'_  
"I was sober enough last night when," he breathed in, "I said I like you." 

Seungwoo licked his suddenly dry lips, focusing on the road ahead of him almost sternly, "I sure hope you were. It was getting harder for me to hold back.." he said, voice turning lower and then, in the midst of their silence, he lets out a chuckle.

That chuckle turns into a laugh and then Seungwoo's full on laughing now, sounding like his car's windshield very much-- it stunned Seungsik as to why the Manager was suddenly laughing.

And Seungwoo raised his palm in defense, "I'm sorry- I'm just really happy-" 

Seungsik blushed hearing that, "I wonder why..."

Seungwoo parks the car in his undisturbed parking space, it was very similar to Seungsik's-- underground and vast.   
The car was far away from basically anyone, just in the corner of the parking lot and Seungwoo turns to Seungsik, "Ofcourse I'm happy because you like me back." 

And it relieved Seungsik how the tense Seungwoo from earlier was nowhere to be seen and the man only had a large, genuine grin on his face,

"You sure you aren't saying it just so we can fuck?" Seungwoo joked, earning a shocked gasp from Seungsik and he smacks Seungwoo, "I- I am not _that_ _horny-_ I would never, Oh My GOD-" Seungwoo laughed at his reactions, grabbing his hand and just holding it gently in his own slightly larger ones,

"I'm just kidding, baby." Seungsik relieved a sigh, thankful that Seungwoo wasn't calling him 'Intern'   
"Don't be cruel now, Mr.Han" Seungsik said in a small voice and Seungwoo bent forward to lock his lips with Seungsik's, and as he did that, he stretched his arm behind Seungsik to lock the door.

He disconnected their lips, "Let me take my revenge for all the days you were cruel to me."

Seungsik's lips split into an ethereal smile, "You can take all your revenge, Mr.Han."

"I want you to call me Seungwoo but then Mr.Han..." Seungwoo traced Seungsik's lip under his finger, while Seungsik unbuckled his seatbelt and then Seungwoo's, "Sounds the prettiest." 

Seungsik bats his eyelashes at Seungwoo, "Yeah, _Mr.Han?_ " 

Seungwoo nodded before burying his head into Seungsik's neck, getting up from his seat to move on top of Seungsik over his frame and Seungsik gasped when he felt Seungwoo start to kiss down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he went below.

"What do you like more, Intern Kang or Seungsik?" Seungwoo asked, sitting back and turning off the car's engine before taking off his suit. "I....prefer 'baby' more."  
Seungwoo smirked as He strips open his shirt button by button, giving Seungsik a show,  
"That's all you'll hear from now on, then."

Seungsik's eyes stayed glued on Seungwoo's body, his abs that fell and rose with every breath, looking so touchable that Seungsik couldn't help his hand reaching up and running over the set of abs.

And Seungwoo lowers down on Seungsik again, reclining his chair back so Seungsik was half-laid and Seungwoo continued from before, kissing down Seungsik's body, hands scrambling to take off the suit Seungsik's body, and then the shirt.

Soon, Seungsik was left with pants only, and Seungwoo rubs his hands over Seungsik's waist, "I can mark you now, right, baby?"

Seungsik nodded, "Just do whatever you want." 

Now, that did spark something inside of Seungwoo and he grinded down on Seungsik, the clothed friction making them both groan out.   
Seungsik grips his shoulders when he does it again, harder and Seungsik draws out another moan, softer this time as he throws his head back.

"Seungwoo..." Seungsik started, holding Seungwoo's shoulderblades carefully and switching their positions so Seungsik was at top instead, 

And the view is so hot- Seungsik above him, shirtless, smooth and porcelain skin shining under the parking lot's tubelights.   
Seungsik's eyes are hooded, palms flat against Seungwoo's toned chest as he rubbed his ass down on Seungwoo's dick.

Seungwoo watches him intently, the way he rocked his hips on Seungwoo's clothed dick before his hands fumbled with Seungwoo's belt, unbuckling it hurriedly.

"You're rushing too much, _baby_." Seungwoo whispered, and usually things would go his way but today it seemed that Seungsik was being more needy than usual and the younger just pulled down Seungwoo's boxers to move them out the way,   
"I need you inside me, _please_." Was all Seungsik said and Seungwoo lets him take control. 

Seungsik latches his lips onto Seungwoo's collarbone, enticing moans out of the older as he felt Seungsik's hand wrap around his cock dryly. 

Seungwoo cards his fingers through Seungsik's hair, sitting up to reach into his dashboard behind Seungsik and pull out the packet of lube and condom.

And he gets to opening up Seungsik right away after taking off his bottoms, leaving the younger stark naked, and Seungwoo takes the chance to tease him yet again while his index finger rested knuckle deep inside him.

Seungsik's mouth fell open, his chest right in front of Seungwoo to kiss and mark his, and he does exactly that-- nibbling and sucking on all the skin he could lay his mouth on while he added another finger in to scissor apart Seungsik's hole, making him writhe and moan out cutely every now and then.

"I'll be good for you even more from now on, Mr.Han." Seungsik slurred, high on ecstasy from Seungwoo's fingers and mouth. Seungwoo felt a wave of pride run through him, he felt very glad someone like Seungsik could be his.  
And to reward Seungsik, he bends his slender fingers into Seungsik's weak spot, making him fall forward on Seungwoo's shoulder with a yelp,

" _There_ , yes... _more_." his plea made Seungwoo even more glad and he swiped his tongue over the perky bud in front of him, earning yet another high-pitched whine.

Seungwoo loved the reactions from Seungsik, the light trembles in his body, his voice growing higher and louder, him biting his lip now and them to hold in the lewd voices. _Everything_.

Seungwoo adjusts a third finger in, brushing them over Seungsik's walls and stretching him for his cock.

But Seungsik stops him at three fingers, "It's enough...I want yours inside me now." His words were more demanding than usual, and Seungwoo felt like he could do anything but disobey the younger right now.

So he leaves his fingers out Seungsik's entrance, tracing the rim with his fingers a little. And Seungwoo sees the intern reach for the condom and tear it open, slowly bringing it down and covering Seungwoo's hardened and enlarged cock with it. 

Seungwoo shivers and gasps, feeling thrill run in him, as he takes hold of Seungsik's slimmer waist, "We totally forgot about someone seeing us-"  
Seungsik smiled down at him, like an angel yet Seungwoo could see devil horns on top of his head with that smirk,

"Neither of us cares. I don't, do you?" 

Seungwoo shook his head dumbfounded, watching Seungsik line up his cock on his own entrance, just playing first and rubbing it between his cheeks. He hisses when it nudges up his hole before he teases the tip inside and Seungwoo groans out, feeling it more than usual today because Seungsik was just being so _sexy_ with his voice, words and actions.

And Seungsik grins down at him devilishly once more, then drops down on Seungwoo all at once, emitting a loud, obscene moan.

Seungwoo's cock gets wrapped in tight heat, enveloped entirely so sweetly, and Seungsik wastes no times in moving right away-- he raises himself and drops down back again, knees on either side of Seungwoo's torso in the cramped space as he repeats his movements, feeling Seungwoo rub inside of him.

Seungsik gets out of breath, he can't comprehend because Seungwoo is so deep and makes him feel SO full, invading his head and body too much.

Seungsik's voice melts, and he braces himself with his hands on the car seat beside Seungwoo's head while he practically jumps on Seungwoo's cock, and the older is too overwhelmed, sweat lining around his abs and hair sticking to his forehead in the space too small for two grown men.

But then Seungsik leans back and Seungwoo's cock hits the _perfect_ spot, making Seungsik jolt and tremble, but he keeps bouncing on Seungwoo, reaching deeper with every thrust. He opens his eyes to look at Seungwoo, and the older had never taken his eyes away from Seungsik,  
"You're so _deep_ in me tonight, _Mr.Han_ ," Seungsik said, and Seungwoo trails his eyes down Seungsik's body slamming onto his cock, they stop just under Seungsik's abs.

He feels something in him knock away and he places his hand on that spot to confirm it, and indeed the smooth skin had something moving under it-- Seungwoo was _really_ deep right now, fucking into Seungsik entirely.

Seungsik moaned when Seungwoo pressed into the spot gently, and his thighs trembled more, he wraps an arm around his own length, urging Seungwoo, "Fuck, fuck, it feels so _good._ It feels amazing-" he hics and Seungwoo takes that as a signal to hold Seungsik's meaty thighs under his fingers and ram up into him to meet Seungsik's thrusts.

The action builds way more friction inside, and Seungsik falls weak to the pleasure, his movements growing sloppy.

Well, Seungwoo helps with that- he adjusts their position so he's sitting up and Seungsik is leaned back against the dashboard, the design slightly uncomfortable against his back muscles but then Seungwoo plows him into deeper, and faster, holding his legs apart while his cock _plunges_ in hard.

Seungsik _cries_ out a whine, his hand going into Seungwoo's hair and gripping the strands harshly to bring Seungwoo down and connect their lips.

Seungwoo realizes he's going too rough when he feels the seat move from its place a little out of adjustment, but he ignores it.  
Seungsik is a priority.

Their mouths meet messy and mostly teeth but they kiss nonetheless, even though Seungsik is just moaning into Seungwoo's mouth only at this point and Seungsik stutters out, "I can't- I'm going to cum Mr.Han-"

Seungwoo speeds up, careless and rough pumps into Seungsik as he leans down to kiss along Seungsik's neck, "You're so pretty, so good for me, baby. Show me how you cum." He said and Seungsik bolted, his eyes scrunched and lips apart to break into a loud and enthralling moan as he cums out spurts of cum over his abs and some over Seungwoo's chest, too.

The older feels Seungsik tighten around him and he cums himself, spilling it all in the condom. 

They're both left panting and Seungwoo traces kisses up Seungsik's jaw and to his lips,

"You were amazing. You ARE amazing."

Seungsik giggled, "I can say the same for you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #040: Person A and Person B have sex in various locations in their workplace fo relieve stress and trying not to get caught.
> 
> Im sorry for not fulfilling your wish, prompter🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼 i was too invested in bottom sikkie 😭


End file.
